Happy Birthday Daddy!
by Gondegoogoo
Summary: Severus is celebrating his birthday but his son, Harry is too busy to join in the celebration. What happens? Oneshot Sevitus


Eight-year-old Harry was sitting on his bed, planning what to give his beloved father for his Birthday. Inside that young mind of his, he was trying to figure out the perfect present that his father would remember forever.

He said loudly to himself, oblivious that his father could hear him down the hall. "What should I get for Daddy?

His father was thinking of how to improve the Wolfsbane potion when he heard his son's voice. He was quite amused and stopped in Harry's room saying, "The surprise for me would be over if you keep on saying it out loud, you know."

Harry whirled around and exclaimed an "Oh!" in surprise.

Severus walked to him and scooping him up, kissed him on the forehead and said, "My perfect present from now till the day I die would be you, my young brat."

"Daddy! You are so… what's that word again?"

"Mushy?"

"No, sentimental!"

Severus gasped in shock. Harry grinned. "Surprise surprise!" shouted everyone from Harry's room. They had all been taking an invisibility potion to surprise Severus on his birthday. Severus in real surprise laughed and hugged his son tighter. Astonishingly, his son pulled away from him and instead shooed him and everyone out of his room, saying that he wanted some peace and quiet.

"What in the world is Harry doing?"Severus wondered aloud.

"Must be a surprise sir!" Harry's best friend, Ron spurted out before his brothers covered his mouth and carted him to the living room.

Severus gave a chuckle and shook his head. Oh the innocence children had! Nonetheless, he decided to wait outside for Harry and proceeded to the living room to cut the birthday cake Mrs Weasley had so kindly made. It was a cake shaped in a cauldron and had the words "Severus' Cauldron" tracing the outlines of the cauldron handles. The Potions master was simply delighted and hugged Mrs Weasley.

Even when it was time for Severus to light the candle, Harry did not come out of the room, despite numerous attempts calling him to. Severus was a little upset but let it pass. But when it was time for him to blow the candle, he was sure Harry would come out. But he didn't. This time he became upset and refused to blow the candle. Just at that moment when the candle was about to melt out, then did Severus decide to blow it. Everyone present was relieved but knew that Harry was going to be in quite some trouble. Indeed an hour later, a cheerful Potions master had become back to his old state, all snarky and sulky. People could tell he was brooding. Molly was amused. Her old friend Severus was acting like a sulky child. Nevertheless, she wanted to wait for Harry to see how he would deal with his father.

A while later, Harry opened the door, blushing. He was truly a dashing little boy. He was wearing a black muggle tuxedo and had his hair slicked back. He looked a little like his father. '_Interesting,_' Molly thought. He was holding a parchment in his hands.

Feeling the tension in the living room, he was bewildered, but looking at his irate father said it all. He took a deep breath as in preparing for a huge task and walked to his father bravely. The moment his father saw him, he said in an icy voice, "You do realize what time it is, Harry."

A gulp was heard. "Yes Dad."

"Then why did you not come earlier?"

"Uh, I was too engrossed in my own stuff and so I forgot?"

As soon as Harry said that, he regretted it. The look his father sent him showed hurt and anger. "Fine," was what his father said before striding into his bedroom and slamming the door loudly.

Harry looked as if about to cry. Looking at Molly, he ran into her outspread arms.

"Oh Auntie Molly! I was preparing my present for Daddy! I didn't know the time! What should I do?"

Molly hugged Harry tightly before telling him to immediately go to his father's room and to apologize before giving his father a hug and the present. Harry nodded. Molly was the only person he would ever hug so warmly because she was just like his mother.

Mustering his courage like a Gryffindor, he pushed the door of his father's room a little. Peeping a little, he whispered, "Daddy?"

A harsh response immediately reached him.

"Have I not taught you to KNOCK on the door first?" His father barked coldly.

He pushed open the door and ran to his father and hugged him.

"Sorry Daddy!!!! I did not want to hurt you! I just wanted to do your present, honest! I forgot the time Daddy! I am sorry!!!" Tears were flowing from his face as he burst.

"Go out. I cannot see you now."

"Daddy?"

"OUT!"

With a pained look, Harry pressed the tear soaked parchment into Severus' hands. "Happy Birthday Daddy." Whispered Harry before he walked out and closed the door with a soft click.

Fuming, Severus threw the parchment onto the floor and summoned a glass of brandy and gulped it down. With that calming his nerves, he decided to clear his thoughts. Suddenly he remembered. Oh no! He had made his son cry! Noticing the parchment to be what his son gave him, he hurriedly picked it up and read it.

_Harry James Snape_

_A Person I admire the most_

_The person I admire the most would be my father, Professor Severus Snape. He holds many positions yet still finds the time to play with me, which is why I respect him. He was a spy to the most feared Dark Lord, Voldemort a.k.a. Tom Riddle and managed to pull it off without getting caught, thus being safe for me. The post he held as a spy was very precarious and I really love him for being there when I needed him. I regret not being there when he always needed help, but I promise that whenever he would need help, his son would come and save his day! _

_Besides being a spy, he is also a really cool father. I guess not many children's fathers are a Potions master, huh? Well, my father is so clever that he is one after studying for many years. I am proud of him and hope to be a Potions master like him one day. He also loves me and ensures I am happy before I go to bed each night. He will always hug me and tuck me in unless he is sick which is rare, but then I would be the one hugging and tucking him in. _

_I am very proud to be his son and I will always love him forever._

_Happy Birthday Daddy!_

Reading this simple composition that his son wrote, he broke down. Blaming himself for losing his temper, he punched several times into the wall, leaving a bleeding knuckle. After a while, he had calmed down and bandaged his injury, not wanting his son to worry.

He left for his son's bedroom and saw his son huddled in a corner, crying in his best robes. Guilt gnawed at his heart. He rushed to his son's side. Stroking his hair, he whispered, "Harry?"

Harry looked up.

"Daddy? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am sorry for losing my temper at you! Please forgive me!"

"It's alright Daddy! I don't blame you!"

Hugging Harry with all his might, he promised himself that no matter what happened, he would always love his son and not punish him like he did just now.

"Oh Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for the gift, I really loved it!"

"You are welcome Daddy!"

A kiss on Harry's forehead and all was well.


End file.
